


something

by hellozombie



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: First Kiss, I Finished This Instead Of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Mission 59: Fresh Meat, idk what else to tag. enjoy, sorta hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellozombie/pseuds/hellozombie
Summary: leonardo has saved michael from the chinese gang. what happens afterwards?
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Leonardo Sullivan (SI)
Kudos: 2





	something

**Author's Note:**

> its 1:40 am as of posting this and im so tired but i be loving michael de santa and nobody can stop me, please enjoy

I blink slowly as my eyes rake across Michael’s arm worriedly, my hand tightening on his wrist as I see the various cuts, scrapes, and bruises scattered over what’s visible of his body. I could’ve lost him today, and that’s scaring the shit out of me. In several ways, I could’ve lost him, and that’s a _terrifying_ thought. He’s always seemed so good at what he does, losing him never seemed like a very real possibility to me, but it is now, and I don’t like it.

“Are you gonna fix me up or are you just gonna stare?” Michael asks quietly, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

I blink quickly, raising my head, shaking it slightly. “S-sorry,” I mumble, turning to grab the first aid kit. “I just...I almost lost you today.” I say blankly, glancing over at him as I set the small case beside me on the couch. “And that...that’s a scary thing to me.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’d be out on the streets.” Michael says sarcastically, scoffing as he looks away from me. “Without me you’re down a place to live. The streets of Los Santos aren’t a nice place.”

“No— Michael, you’re _not_ just a place to live for me.” I interject firmly, squeezing his wrist again. 

“Right, of course, I give you money, too—”

“Michael, you’re not an ATM to me either, dammit—” I unintentionally pull on his arm. “I could live without your money, or your house, or your _whatever_ — b-but if I lost you, Michael, I’d be a damn dumpster fire.” I furrow my eyebrows, tilting my head as he looks over at me.

“What are you trying to say?” he asks, sounding almost incredulous at my words.

I clear my throat quietly, feeling a little embarrassed, but I guess I can’t stop with this now. “You’re like...you’re really nice to me. And you’ve kept me safe and alive— Mike, I know a lot of people don’t like you, and have just used you, and abandoned you, but...but I’m not one of ‘em.”

Michael doesn’t say anything - just looks at me like he doesn’t believe a single word I’m saying.

“You’ve been my lifeline...and even if you were, like...well, like me, you still would be.” my hand tightening on his wrist once more, I lean my head against his shoulder. “I’m just— I’m just tryin’ to say you mean the damn world to me, you dumbass, and I’d be a fuckin’ wreck if I lost you.”

He sort of awkwardly pats my shoulder, leaning against me slightly. “I think I would be too.” he says quietly, “guess I have to spill my guts too, huh?” he chuckles dryly. “Listen, Leonardo, you’re the nicest guy I’ve ever met. No one’s been as nice to me as you have. If I hadn’t’ve had you around these past couple months, I think I would’ve done some real destructive shit…” he admits, “well, more destructive than I did, at least.”

I blink, and look up at him again, with a look on my face that says ‘ _really_?’

“Look, I...I’m gonna be real, you’re probably the only thing keeping me alive.” Michael shrugs, “and I was scared about losing you, too, I guess.”

“Michael…” I begin softly, my eyebrows furrowing. “That’s really sweet.”

“And...you know what? I have something else I need you to know. I’m gonna hate saying it, so I’m just going to do this—” 

And just like that, before I could ask him what he means - he cups my face with both of his hands, and he’s kissing me. 

He’s... _kissing me_.

 _Oh my god, he’s kissing me_.

I blink rapidly in surprise, but I don’t pull away, how could I? It’s a soft, sweet kiss, and nothing to write home about, but he’s telling me everything I need to know with it. How he feels about me, how he’s probably felt about me for a while; it’s almost _electric_ in a sense.

And I feel the same. So I lean into him, my hands resting on his arms, deepening the kiss for only a brief moment before he suddenly pulls away from me. He keeps his hands on my face as he sort of just stares at me in astonishment - about which of the things that just happened, I’m not sure, but he’s surprised by something.

“That felt amazing.” is all Michael says, sighing with relief. “Man, who knew kissing a guy would be so cathartic?”

I just smile, bright and warm. In this moment, there is no possible way to deny how we feel about each other, the love in the air is almost palpable. 

“...I love you.” Michael says, leaning in and pressing our foreheads together.

“I love you too.” I return quietly, tilting my head up to give him another quick peck.

“I’ve wanted to say that for a while.” he sighs, turning away from me slightly, removing his hands from my face. Then he glances down at himself, seemingly now remembering that he just got the shit beat out of him. 

Feeling completely flustered that I totally forgot too, I gingerly take his arm to finally, actually start cleaning up his wounds and patching him up, as best as I can, anyways. He doesn’t need much - most of it is just relatively surface-level scrapes and cuts, they’ll heal up quickly, and he’ll be good as new.

“Leon.” Michael starts, nudging me slightly with his arm.

“Huh?” I respond, gently placing a bandaid over one of the cuts.

“Thank you.” he says softly, “for...y’know, everything.”

I glance over at him, smiling warmly. “It’s no problem, Mikey.”


End file.
